Running from Hell
by ikutolover182
Summary: Touko is held in N's caslte. N wants Touko to love him but, she didn't. Now he will do hat ever it takes to get her to love him back. Rate might go up.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter. 1

"Now what, we been running for days. You need to go back, he not hunting you down. As for me. I must keep running. He wants me die just so he can have you by his side. Touko you need to start your life as for me I need to keep in the run. Touko I want you to begin your life even without me. It was your idea to come with me and I told you to stay in nuvema town but, you decide to follow me. Touko, please go back." The brown hair boy told the blue eye girl. They stood in route 2, next to a gate. They love each other very much, but, there was a problem. N. N didn't like Touyo, he never did, N thought that Touyo was a person that was idiotic person with no idea of truth. He wanted him died.

" No, Touyo. I can't do that. I'll never leave you. We promise each other that we come be together till the end of our life. I don't care if I die, we will die together. I'm not going back, we need to stick together. I'm not living in a world where Team Plasma is in control and I have to see everything, and I will not be called 'sweet' or 'darling' or anything else from N." She began to cry, falling on her knees baring her face into her hands. Touyo bend down to her and try to comfort her.

"Touko, you must stay strong. For all of use. I don't want you to be waiting on your life for me even, though it probably never happened. Please Touko, move on with your life. It might be hard but, please Touko. I'm begging you. Move on." Touyo lips found hers. He couldn't deceive the mixes emotions he was feeling at that moment. Love, Sadness, lonely, hurt. If it, meant to leave Unova and never seeing her, because he know that if he was to keep running with her. She was likely to die with him. It was all because of N.

Flashback…

_"NO! THIS CAN'T HAPPEN! IT WASN'T MEANT TO END THIS WAY!" Touyo scream at N. As he saw Reshiram, his Reshiram on the floor. It was the battle to end it all. To find if it was best to separate Pokémon from people or not to. Sadly, N ideas overcame Touyo's truth look that Touyo and gave him a twisted smile._

_ "OOOh, Touyo did you really think you could win me. This is what has to happen. Not that I have any regret doing it to you. But, there is one person that I will be very sad to see their Pokémon begin taken away. She was very kind to her oshowatt. Ooh, I have an idea. I can make her my queen and then she can keep at least one." N said with one of his smile._

_ "TOUYO!" N and Touyo turned to see a brown hair girl with blue . She ran to Touyo as he apologies to her. She comforts him and saying that he did the best he could. This made N very anger and he walked to them and snatched Touko away from Touyo. He made eye contact with Touko and then Touyo. _

_ "You will not touch the Queen of Unova!" N yelled_

Flash back ends…

Touko nodded. Kissing Touyo for one last time.

"One day this will end and we will be together. I will come back and we will be together. Farwell." Touyo gave her one last kiss. Before, turned to run. He vanishes into the dark night.

"My lord we found her!" A voice from the background rang in to her ears. She turned to see a plasma grunt. As a Black dragon flew the night sky. Zekrom. The black dragon touches the ground. A green hair person jump out from behind the beast. N ran to touko.

"My Sweet, are you alright. Did that monster hurt you? Where is he? He must pay for what he did. As for us we must go home. Lets my queen." N lead Touko to Zekrom. Hell was going to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, yeah I haven't post any chapter until today. I was to focus on my other story called wait. So, I hope you guys like this chapter. I don't own pokemon. If I did then there would be shipping and all this would be in another pokemon show. Also I would be rich.

Team Plasma Castle

N took Touko hand; he took her to her bedroom. It was pink with white, a bit too girly for Touko taste. He made her sit on a wooden handmade chair. She did as she was told. N took a brush and brush Touko's long chestnut, wavy hair. N hummed a tune of love as he enjoyed feeling the soft hair of his soon to be wife. Touko look down not even caring if he was trying to make eye contact with her. All she could think of was Touyo. Her was boyfriend. They were going out when they start the journey. In every city or town or even route they would promise to wait for each other in every place. When they meet in Accumula Town, they heard Ghetsis talk about pokemon Liberation. Oshawott cried and huge Touko and Snivy did the same with Touyo. That when N came, he told Touyo that he could hear Touyo pokemon. Then N looked at Touko who he just smile and told that her Oshawott lover her and told Touko that she was beautiful. N and Touyo argued and battle. But, every time Touko was alone, N would come and talk to her but, differently than how he talks to Touyo. N was also very touchy around her, He would hold her hand, huge her but, nothing that would make her call the police. She thought that N was innocent.

"My sweet your hair has no knots. Your hair is so soft. I love it. Now, my darling it time for bed. Let's see what kind of nightgown should you wear today?" N turned to her new doers. He took out a light pink nightgown, he smile at her. He gently took her hand to let her get out of the chair. Her eyes still made contact with the floor. N took off Touko hat as he try to take off her shorts but, was stop by begin pushing by Touko. He fell to the floor and looks at Touko with hurt eyes.

"My beloved is something wrong?" N look up at her she pick up the nightgown.

"I can change myself. I don't need any help. I'm a grown person. I'm not your doll. Please leave, so I can change." Touko said pointing at the door, N look at where she was pointing at before looking back at her. He wasn't going to leave her. She was a fragile flower, his flower. What would happen if he left her alone? He wasn't going to let her get hurt.

"But, I was thinking that we were going to be sleeping together. Just like a king and his soon to be bride are supposed to do. We are going to do it sooner or later. I was thinking to start today." N said looking at her.

"No, not today or ever. Why am I even going to be the Queen of Unova? I don't even like you. Why you did even chose me to be your Queen. I don't even like you or know you that much to marry you!" Touko yelled at N. She had it, she want to leave. Tears state to come out of her eyes, N shifted to try and comfort his beloved. But, that did was made her push away further away from him. He sign he thought that she would let him and that she would smile at his but, were did he go wrong.

"My sweet, you have to. It not that you don't want to. Your job is to stay at my side. To not question my saying. You are the soon to be queen of team plasma and Queen of Unova. You and I are supposed to make our children." N look at her with a blank stare. Touko look at him with widen eyes. Children, she was only 18 years old. How was she supposed to make children with him? She never agreed to this.

"N, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME DO ALL THAT. I CAN CALL THE POLICE AND HAVE YOU….." Touko was cut short by N who just laughed at her.

"What are l...laughing at?" she glance at N, who whip the little tears of from how hard he was laughing.

"You really think that that you can arrest me. Every person in the police department and every department work for me now. So you really can't do anything to me now can you? I really don't want to hurt you know so I recommend that you don't do anything to make me mad. So now go change but, I will be the one change you tomorrow." N said walking out of her room and left her. She was relied when he. Touko look at doers try to find something else then a nightgown. But, nothing expect more reveling nightgown. She was disgusted, did N really expect her to wear those nightgown. She took one of them out; it was a silky black one short that it would barely cover her ass. _'Not even in hell I will wear this piece of shit'_ Touko throw the light pink nightgown to the floor and went to her bed. Not even at that moment will nightmares come to her because she was already living it.

Tomorrow which is today, morning

Touko woke up yelling. Guess why? N was right beside her bare chest. He only smiles at her before he got up in only a pair of boxers. After that was breakfast, N told Touko to change and to wait for him outside the hall. She said no but, all that did to her was get slapped by N. He was very violent to her now for no given reason. Touko was too scary to say anything so she did as she was told. Now, Touko sat on a chair outside of her room. She was wearing a black and gray dress, it was flowy and it wasn't very reveling.

"Touko, my sweet. You look lovely. Good to know that you follow what I tell you to do. Now lets tell Unavo the amazing news about use." N said grabbing Touko hand and ran down the hall way.

"N wait, you're going too fast. Clam down and stop running." Touko try not to yell at him but, it was so hard. N stops and then look at Touko.

"I'm sorry my dear. I'm just so existed to tell my people that I have chosen a Queen to rule at my side." N said cheerful at her. She mumbles something that made N squeeze her hand hard that made her whimper out in pain.

Somewhere in Johto

"Man isn't Unavo where you lived when you were little?" A person with black hair and red eyes told a teenager with brown hair.

"Yeah, why?" The teenage boy turned to see the T.V said news about Unavo new ruler. He walk to the couches were his friend sat at and made disgust face when he saw a man with green tea hair

"Red what so, interesting about watching a person that I hate changes the region I lived at." The teenage said angrily at his friend. Red look at him and point at the girl beside the guy with green hair. The teenager with brown hair eyes widen.

"TOUKO?!"

"You know her Touyo?" Red asks Touyo.

"Yeah she my girlfriend. She was running away with me but, I didn't want her to get hurt so I told her to stay. But, what is she doing with that madman." Touyo turned up the volume from the T.V. N walk up to the speakers.

_"It is with great honor to tell you, the people of Unavo, that I have found a Queen to rule at my side."_

"Who would want to marry a man that will separate pokemon from people?" Touyo said with a serious tone. Red shrugs that his friend question.

_"She is my future Queen and yours. Touko White," _N said as she stood looking at the ground. Touyo stayed silent at the sound of her name.


	3. Chapter 3

**So, I try to figure ideas and it took a long time. And yeah I had writers block.**

In Unavo

N walk to the throne room, where he would have to hire more people into team plasma. People from the day care and many other jobs that had to deal with pokemon will be forever close. He entire to see a line of million people to get a new job in their new life. N could see the look of all those people gave him. One even dared to come and punch him in the face, the grunts quickly took the person down to the ground. N was hit right in the jaw; he fell to the ground as the grunt ran to their king.

"My king are you alright. Do you need anything?" The grunt said as another one came with a wheel chair. N shock his, there is only one person that he need that his side.

"Touko. Bring me, my QUEEN! NOW!" N yelled at them as they jump from where he was setting from and ran to his king's room. Touko sat at the bed while she plays with the oshawott doll that N bought her when he went to the cities. He didn't take Touko because he said that she was too beautiful that she was to be only seen by him. She hasn't seen day light scenes the day that she was taking captive by N. She looks up as she heard the door swing open. She saw a grunt.

"Get up, my king wants you now. Get up NOW." The grunt said as he grabbed her arm and took her to the throne room. When they walk in, Touko saw people on the floor and grunts with guns. She look around to see N on the floor with his hand on his jaw. The grunt push Touko towers N, she was brought down to her knees to see N with hurt eyes.

"My beloved, I'm glad that you are at my side at my time in need. Just like a Queen is supposed to be. Now come with me at our bedroom. We must rest." N said as a grunt help him up to a wheel chair. He didn't let go of Touko's hand until he had to be lay down but, he hold it again when he was laid. She sign, she sat at N side.

"Touko, would you mind if you would rub my head it would mean a lot to me." N said turning his head to Touko. She didn't say anything; she was going to say that she would get someone else to do it. Until, N grabbed her hand and pushes her to the bed. She struggle to get up but, only to get slap by N.

"Look Touko, I don't know why you haven't gave in to me yet. You _know_ that I'm not letting you go. You _know_ that you will never see anyone that you loved until you show me love. You know that if I don't get what I want then you will suffer. I love you Touko, I really do but, if you don't learn then I can't promise that you will ever see the light of outside or that any one that you love will be alive. So now, do as what you are told before I hurt you." Touko lift herself, and lift her hand to meet his forehead, he smile lying on her lap. She signs as she continues this process. In so minutes, N fell asleep. Touko thought of this time to go and walk around and discover new things of her new home. She move his head to a pillow, he snuggle into the pillow. She sign she thought that he was going to wake up. She quickly walks to the door open it. It was time to escape.

N's pov.

Touko has a soft lap. She has never laid my head on her lap. Come to think of it, it was just like a … pillow. I open my eyes and saw a pillow. Touko, where is my Queen? She was at my Queen, she couldn't have gone far. I jump out of the bed. My head pounding, I guess it was hard then what I really expiated if from. I ran out of the room to see the hall empty. Why in hell is it empty? I put grunts to make sure this exactly doesn't happen. I ran down the hall to find one grunt. One, what happen to the rest. I make sure that I put five at least in this hall.

"Where in hell are the other grunts?" I growl at him. I could see fear in his eyes.

"My king, I'm not sure." I shook my head.

"Because of you people my QUEEN has escape. Now if I where you I would run and find more Team Plasma members before I fire you and everyone else that was on duty got it. Go!" He ran, if this is how they respect me then I going to find their death before it finds them. Touko couldn't have gone far. Touko was too fragile to do anything what if she gets hurt. My beloved don't worry I'll find you. Wait what if someone took her. No one in the fucking world would they get way. I'll find you and when I do you will die in my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry again for the late update.

Last time

Touko walk up and down the halls. She looks around the pictures of pokemon, she try to look for an exit to the castle but, there was nothing. She saw a door; she couldn't help but, smile. An exit out of this hell hole. She ran to it pushing it open.

"What do you think you're doing here my Queen? Weren't you with my Lord N. He must be worried. Come he must be looking for you." A male grunt said as he tries to help his Queen back to his lord. Touko back away a little. She didn't want to go back, she needed to escape. She needed to go home and be with Touya. She shook her head and ran towers the door. She try to push the doors, she fell to the ground. She closed her eyes as she felt a hard grip on her wrist. She felt a hot breath on her cheek, a nose rubbed against her cheek she pulled her face.

"My Queen where were you? I was so scary that someone might have taking you away. I told you to stay in the room at all times and never to go out without telling me. You could have gotten hurt. For now on I will have to go anywhere you need to go. That is an order." N said looking down at the petite girl. Touko said nothing; N looked up to the grunt who bowed his head to him. The grunt said nothing, he walk out the door. N looked at the grunt, he hasn't remember hiring that grunt. N looked down at his soon to be wife. He grabbed her hand and took her out of the room. This would be the last time that he would lose her out of his sight; it would have to be that she was with him everywhere he went that he would have to do it. Touko walk next to N through the endless hallway, she had to try everything she could to get out of this hell hole. She looked at the ground, then up to a door. They have stopped at a large door.

"This is something that I have never let anyone in." He said open the door to let Touko in. She walked in and looked around. It was a child room, the walls where colorful, there were toys scattered all over the room. There was a basketball court where a little train was caught in the net. Touko walk around circles and look back at N. The door half open and half closed, little by little he closed the door. She looked at him with widen eyes scared.

"And I never let anyone out." He shut the door as Touko ran to the door. She banged on the large door until her hand turned red.

"N let me out! Please I won't wonder off. I promise, please don't lock me up in here!" Touko scream. N stranded in front of the door listening to Touko screams, he needed to break her, all her hope needed to be gone. He couldn't have her thinking that she will ever be free. No, he needed her to know that she was his and only his. That no one could ever take her from his. If someone tries then he would kill them with his bare hands. She was his priceless flower, she was his.

A day later

N walk down the hall with a tray of food. He came to a stop to his play room; this is where he held his queen. He set the tray down on the floor and grabbed the key in his pocket. Slowly unlock it and open it. The last time that he try to give her food she would try to run for the door but, he caught her on time before she could leave. She scratch him and bit, he didn't care much for Touko biting him or the scratches but, the point of her try to get out was something that would break his heart. That is if he had one. He walked in slowly looking in, and there he saw an angle. She was in a white short, sleeveless night gown. This time he took meagerness, he made sure that she tried her up to a part of the basketball hoop pole. He smiles at her and walk up to her pulling a chair next to her. Her eyes were red form the crying that she has been doing ever scenes he lock her up. He sat on the chair and set the tray of food down on the floor. He picks her up so that she was sitting on her lap, each leg on each of his side. She look down and said nothing, he pick up a blow of soup and lift the spoon full of soup and lift it to her lips.

"Open wide my dear. You must eat so we can have a talk a little more about what you did." He said as he forces the spoon into her mouth. She cried out, he look at her and smile.

"I didn't mean to be so forceful I just thought that you wouldn't open your mouth. That all." He keeps feeding her until it was all gone. He smiles down at her, setting the plat down and piking her up.

"Now let's talk about what you did? Touko that is something that you should never do, you could get hurt or worse. So for now on, I will be with you everywhere you go no matter where. Okay?" N said looking down at her with that creepy smile of his and with his eyes closed. She look up at him and into his eyes, he wasn't kidding.

"N?" He snaps his eyes open. Did she just say his name?

"N.., I didn't try to escape. I want to go out the room so I could see what else I could do. You don't know what it feels like to be bored do you?" Touko look up to him with a little weak smile. She was talking to him and with a smile. She was looking into his eyes, that was the best part. N had to believe her. He smiled again and said,

"Alright, I believe you. But, please tell me where you are going next time. You don't have what it takes to take someone on your own." N looked down at her. She nodded. He got up with her still in her arms. He took her to their bed room. N sat her down on their bed and kiss her forehead. He sat down next to her and kissed her neck. He bit and suck all over her neck. This was a feeling that N could only give to her and it would be the last time that she would leave his side.


	5. Author's Notes

**Hey guys! Look I was talking with my friends about ****Running From Hell.**** They think that I should make a rape secne with Touko and N. But, it is up to you guys. So Please tell me if I should so shouldn't.**

** From Ikutolover**


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys. So I all ask you if you guys want a lemon and that most of you thought it was a good idea. Like I said most of you thought it was a good idea… MOST OF YOU. So, as I want to do it I'm really slow so I will put little section of N begin wellll, naughty. Sooo, yeah

Escaping from taint touch

Tossing and turning, N panting. Cover in sweat, think of the person beside him. He moaned, trying to grip the imager waist that he wants so much. He could image the small women underneath him, he made her wither. He touched perfectly, she begin him for more. N wanted everything that she could give to him.

"Yes, Touko right there. Yes that the spot. You're a good girl Touko. Very good girl." N moved his hips but, he felt nothing. Not, her wither. He opens his to start off into the dark ceiling instead of her ocean blue eyes. It was a dream. One amazing dream, he turned to the side and saw them person that made him have this dream. Touko slept on her side of the bed. He pulled her closer to his body. She moved a little but, still slept. N could see her little nipples through her night gown, he like it. He was thinking that she was having a little dirty dream like he did. He wanted to see her body as much as he could if it meant making sure that she could not wear underclothing then that what he must do. His hand felt the side of her arm. Feeling the soft skin and he wonder if her body was as soft as her arm. He smirk he was about to find out. N pulled her on top of his bare chest, he only wear boxers. He could feel himself getting hard only by feeling her nipples through her paper thin night gown on to his bare sweat chest. N looked at the night gown that she was wearing. It was barely covered her butt and her breast. He smiled feeling satisfied of her.

"Oh, my dear you look lovely but, you would look beautiful without this on." With that said he ripped of the night gown off. N looked down at the still growing body of his. Even though she still had much to grown in her chest her butt made up for it. Her chest was perfect even though she still need some growing. She was a sizes B. He knew if she was to jump or something they would bounce. He places her back on the bed so he could see her better. Once he did that he looked down at her. He didn't know but, he had to take a guess and he was thinking that she was ready for the pleasure he could give to her. He looked at her chest for a moment then lightly places his hand on the side of her breast. He wished that Touko was up to look at him and tell him what she wanted. But, for today he would have to guess what she would want. He slow put his hand on her nipples. A little moan came out of her mouth. Just with that he got hard if that as possible for him. He slow pinch the pink nipples, a moan came out of her mouth. He smiled at her reaction. He played with her hard peaks as he rubbed himself on her thigh. He licks his lips before he kissed the nipples. He draws one of her breast in his mouth sucking on it like a newborn baby. They tasted amazing. He begins to suck rough as the speed of his hips pick up. He groaned as he came on her thigh, he felt amazing that his lover can give such feeling. Touko begin to move around to her side some that she wasn't facing him. This would not sit with the king.

"My love. I would love it if you weren't trying to escape _our_ love making. But, I also wished that you weren't sleeping in this ether in this. If you weren't you could tell me what to do and how you like it." N said as pulled her so that she was facing him once again. N looked down at her. She looked…. Sexy.

He bends his head down until his lips met her soft stomach. Then she starts blushing asleep and starts getting hot. In Touko's head she thought that Touya was with her. She felt herself getting wet at the touch of Touya. She couldn't help but, want more of him. She wants him to touch her more, tasted he, give her everything he could give to her. But, something was different. She never had sex in her life, much less think about it. But, when Touko sleep with Touya he promise that if and when they ever made love that he would take it easy and he slow with her. She blush, she was only talking about how it felt weird with both of them sleeping together in a bed even if they were wear long p.j. But, she smiled at the thought of him even think of that. She knew something was up and her curiosity got the better of her. She opens her eyes. She froze as she saw N smiling down at her.

"Your finally awake my dear. I was just getting started. Don't worry you didn't miss out much." He said as his cold hand went to her opening. He gave her a little giggle as he found out that she was soaking in her own juice. Touko couldn't help but, moan. She move her hips up and down as if she pled N to finger her. N looked at Touko.

"My dear do you need something? Or do you want me to pleasure you in the way that I know you want? I know the answer to that but, as you see I'm not hard for you. Then again you are looking lovely as ever. So give me a little bit of time to get hard for you my dear, and then we can make love." He said as thruster his finger deeper into her. Touko scream trying to escape. But, with no luck. He pugged in and out of her. Touko rocked her hips with N's finger. Touko felt her walls tighten around N's finger as she came to her release. N smiled down at his angle. Pulling his finger out to taste her. She tasted so sweet and this was his candy. He bends down to her flower to lick all of her. Touko felt N rough in her, she try to wiggle out of this but; N quickly grabbed her hips and made her stay in place. Touko clutch on the sheet of the bed. Moan and crying. N went rough on her, he knew that he should be taking it slow but, if he did he would lose control and hurt her more. Touko looked down at N. After finger her she still didn't looked ready for him. He thought after she released she would be ready for him. She brought her hands down to his head and tries to pull him closer to her. When she kept moaning that as his tough played with her. She felt herself close to her sweet release.

"N… N. I'm coming. I'm going to cum." She said as she clutch the sheets and scream. N licks the remaining of her juice. This got N hard that it was throbbing already. Just seeing her withering under his touch was amazing and knowing that every time that he touch her she would always think of him.

"My dear, you did well. Now what we about to do will hurt a little but, you will feel amazing in the end? After this you might have my child and we will be a happy family." N said as he got up to rubbed his length to her entrance. Touko looked up at the celling is this the way this was going to happen? Is this the way that she will end it, by him winning? No she had to fight him but, what if she did. Would he yell at her and hit her. Or would he understand. She knew that N wouldn't let her go so fast. N smiled down at her, Touko shut her eyes closed ready for the hard impact.

"UMM, Lord N. Sage Ghetsis wants to see you. He said that he told you that there was going to be a meeting today." Anthea said as she watch in horrid as he saw the view of an innocent young girl crying for her dear life for her lord to get off of her. N looked at Anthea and nodded angrily.

"Alright, now get out of my room." She nodded her head getting out. N sighs and looked down at Touko.

"I guess when I get back we will finish were we left off. Don't worry, I'll try to do my work and the meeting as quickly as possible. So then we will have our alone time." N got dress and said good-bye to her. Touko got up and tears slow came out. She picks up her head as she heard the door open. It was Anthea. Touko cried even more as the older women try to comfort her.

"I'm so sorry my dear. I didn't know what he was going to do. He said that he was in love with you and that he would never want to hurt you. I guess that what he told me." Anthea said as she hugged the girl. Touko didn't know what to do.

"I have an idea. You see, Lord N always ask us for idea or advice so I'll tell him that this is a horrible idea and that you would never talk to him." Touko looked up at the older women and nodded. Touko brought the blanket to cover her.

"Here, go to the shower and I'll bring you fresh, clean cloths. Now, go." Anthea said hurrying Touko along. Touko nodded and went into the bathroom. Anthea smiled at the young girl she was brave and didn't deserve this any of this. Anthea left to get clothing. When she saw N. She bowed to and kept walking.

"Wait, Anthea where are you taking that. Are those _Touko's_ clothing?" N said turning to see the women. She couldn't keep him that Touko was taking a bath.

"Nothing, I was going to wash these clothing. That all."

"Anthea, I know when you are lying. Well, if you excuse me I must be leaving I need to go to me room." N said walking away. She quickly ran to him to stop him.

"Wait, lord N no. Don't go." She said pulling him back. He looked at her as she let go. After, N made Anthea spilled the truth. He told her to give him the new pair of clothing and step aside. She did as she was told as much as she wants to tell him stop what he was doing. She couldn't.

[xxx]

N's pov

I know that something was going to happen and much more that my beautiful angle was in the shower. Nude and wet, I had to go and help her with hat she need. I couldn't let her slip and fall and get hurt. I did need a shower too. Once I got to the room, I headed water running and little splash from in there. I got in there and got undress quickly. I look down to my member it was hard by just thinking about, he wet and slipper in there. I heard the water turn off but, still splashing in there. I smile; I was lucky enough that I made sure that I made the bath big for two. I grab the crate.

Norma's Pov

N pulled the crate and saw Touko sitting in the warm water. Touko looked up in horror seeing N. N smiled at her feeling his member throbbing hard. He brought his hand to it and stroke. He smiled as Touko saw him and blush at his action. He felt him come and release. Touko looked away; N brought his finger to his member and took cum onto his fingers.

"Touko my dear, here this is something you must try. You're going to love it. Here it's on my finger just suck it off or lick it." N happily said tries to get his beloved to try him. She kept resisting it until, N had enough of that. With his free had he grabbed her head and shoved his fingers into her mouth. She whimpers.

"Come on Touko. I'm sure I taste really good. I didn't mean to shove them. You weren't taking it." N said smiling as he got in the bath. N grabbed Touko and sat her on his lap. After a silent minute, N moves his hand to Touko's breast. He pinch t5hem and play with them. Touko moan.

"N, please not now. Please, I'm... I'm sick!" Touko yelled. N looked at her and then nodded.

"I don't want you to feel weird when we make love." He said, looking down at her." After a time. He let her sleep. Touko had to keep this sick thing up. For the long time until she found a way out.

Yayayyaya! I know it not a lemon but, yeah


End file.
